


电车

by ChuudokuriN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuudokuriN/pseuds/ChuudokuriN
Summary: 李泰容很喜欢坐电车上学和回家。他坐的这条线路经过海边，清晨能看到阳光照射下波光粼粼的海面，傍晚放学时夕阳的余晖洒进车厢里，他带着耳机听音乐，是一天中最放松的时刻。如果硬要说电车有什么不好的话，那就是有时候太挤，还有电车站离自己家有点远。好在路上能经过一个野猫聚集的桥洞，他每天喂猫玩的不亦乐乎，所以也算不上坏处。只不过人多这一点是真的恼人，今天李泰容放学一上车就被人潮挤到车厢的另一侧，贴着车窗好不容易才站稳。他叹口气，在这狭小的角落里戴上耳机又沉浸在落日的景色里。





	电车

**Author's Note:**

> 包含看似mob容的港容（GB）以及真的mob容

李泰容很喜欢坐电车上学和回家。他坐的这条线路经过海边，清晨能看到阳光照射下波光粼粼的海面，傍晚放学时夕阳的余晖洒进车厢里，他带着耳机听音乐，是一天中最放松的时刻。如果硬要说电车有什么不好的话，那就是有时候太挤，还有电车站离自己家有点远。好在路上能经过一个野猫聚集的桥洞，他每天喂猫玩的不亦乐乎，所以也算不上坏处。只不过人多这一点是真的恼人，今天李泰容放学一上车就被人潮挤到车厢的另一侧，贴着车窗好不容易才站稳。他叹口气，在这狭小的角落里戴上耳机又沉浸在落日的景色里。  
他单曲循环着一首歌，在播到第三遍时手机屏幕上忽然跳出消息提醒。是黄旭熙，他新谈的女朋友。想起这事他脸上总是发热，他赶紧解锁手机给她回复。  
［旭熙：哥哥现在在哪里？］  
［我现在还在电车上呢^^］  
李泰容一边打字，一边嘴角忍不住向上扬，奇怪的是消息显示了“以送达”后黄旭熙却忽然失了下文。他反复检查自己的措辞，这几个字怎么想都不至于惹人生气，他正无措地想再说点什么，一只手忽然从身后伸过来扶上他的腰。  
他吃了一惊，猛地抬头却不敢回望，只能看见车窗上的倒影。那人与自己差不多高，穿着全黑的运动服戴着兜帽，还可疑地裹着口罩。李泰容心里发慌，别是碰上了电车痴汉了吧。黑衣人见他吓得僵住，便大胆顺着他的腰往下摸。李泰容慌忙要去按住那只手，但那人的力气奇大，反扣住他的手，另一只手扯开他的校服往里爬。李泰容动弹不得，想呼救却觉得丢人，只能希望对方摸够了就停。那人用两指夹住他的乳头轻轻揉搓，他紧咬下唇努力呻吟出声，此时原来桎梏住他的那只手也不安分起来，放开他转而挑动他的皮带。李泰容彻底慌了，挣扎着撞上黑衣人的手臂，却带动了车厢里其他的人，引来了不满的怒视。他委屈，没看到人正被性骚扰吗！无奈现代人宁愿在手机上看色情文学也懒得看性骚扰现场一眼，他只能夹住腿徒劳地抵抗。  
黑衣人的手不算大，但是手指修长有力，捏了一把李泰容的大腿，他吃痛地一松劲，那人就乘机摸进他的内裤。李泰容感觉到自己的阴茎被松松地握住，羞耻得手足无措双脚发软。他的柱体被温暖的的指腹揉搓着渐渐挺立，控制不住的流出前液。然后那人借着液体的润滑开始慢慢撸动起来，李泰容开始小声地喘息，身后的人又伸手握住他的囊袋揉搓，他被突然的快感激得几乎叫出来，猛地向前倾去，用小臂支在车窗上才不至于让自己滑倒。撸动的速度渐渐加快，他压抑着的呻吟中也染上了哭腔，为了不发出声音便紧紧咬住指节留下鲜红的牙印，津液却顺着嘴角控制不住的流下来。黑衣人看着车窗上倒影的他泫然欲泣的脸轻轻地笑了一声，用手指抠挖起他的马眼，李泰容死咬着关节发出呜呜的求饶声，却只换来对他性器无情的新一轮蹂躏。  
李泰容的泪腺终于开了闸，他被眼泪淹没，更加令他羞耻的是袭来的快感。他的裤子堆在膝窝处，大腿发颤，性器却在他人手中源源不断的流着水。这时身后的人开始啃咬他的后颈，他一边担心留下痕迹被人看见，一边硬的更加厉害。然后黑衣人掀起他的衣服，胸前的红樱再次落入魔爪，暴露12月车厢里微凉的空气里被捻揉拉扯。李泰容大脑在上下夹击之中一片空白，泪水洇湿睫毛大滴大滴地摔落，他在电车里摩肩接踵的人群中达到了高潮，尽数射进那人的掌心。  
太丢人了，李泰容哭得上气不接下气，他的大脑响着警报让他守住贞洁，可是他的身体却当了婊子，被一个电车痴汉搞到射精。他发现黑衣人收回了手，以为终于被饶过，哽咽着要去提裤子，那人却猛地扶住他的腰，他惊呼一声挣扎起来，但还是没拦住往他后穴伸去的手。身后的那位接着手心里李泰容的精液做润滑，轻松地就往他的小穴里摸进一根手指，李泰容顿时被眼泪噎住，这变态不仅要搞他前面还要操他屁股，他奋力反抗，被坏心眼的在臀肉上拍了一掌，清脆的响声在车厢里格外刺耳，他顿时萎下来，怕被人发现自己淫乱的惨状。他的后穴里又伸进第二根指头，且埋得更深，在他的穴道里按揉着，蹭过他的前列腺。一股快感窜过他的脊梁，他大声喘息，额角撞上车窗，脸颊贴上冰冷的玻璃，后腰绷起一道好看的弧线。  
这时电车正好到站，本就拥挤的车厢里又涌进新的一批人，李泰容身边的人群咒骂着骚动起来，往旁边腾位置。黑衣人不知被谁撞了一下，又被人流带向车厢的另一头。身体里的手指抽出的那一刻李泰容只感到劫后余生的喜悦，可是更让他绝望的事情却同时发生了，他惊恐地发现车窗上映出身后的人换成一个粗壮的男子，看起来足足有两个他那么大个。接着一根炽热坚硬的物体顶上了他的穴口，还缓缓地滴出一股浓稠的液体。那个男人感受到他的小穴已经被打开，正收缩着等待操干，露出惊喜的表情，扶着自己的阴茎便要往里捅。李泰容瞪大眼睛，摇着头小声说不要，往后伸手想去阻挡那个男人，却被用力抓住手腕动弹不得。  
男人的阴茎与方才的手指比起来简直是惊心动魄的粗大，才没入顶部李泰容就哭得稀里哗啦，趴在车门上不住求饶。男人像是被他泪眼婆娑的样子激发了施虐欲，干脆一次性把那根凶器捅到底，李泰容的小穴被惨绝人寰地撑开，用来润滑的精液从穴口溢出来又蹭到他的会阴上。没有施舍给他任何适应的时间，背后的男人马上开始抽动，每一下操干都撕心裂肺，他的粉红色的的穴肉随着狰狞的阴茎拔出而翻出来，像是被强行打开的花蕾绽出稚嫩的花瓣。李泰容失了神，张着嘴却发不出声，眼泪混着津液流进衣领。  
他的膝盖再也支撑不住他，他忍不住要跪倒在地上，身体里的阴茎也滑出来。他在瘫倒在地上的前一刻被捞起来，男人环住他的腰，然后把他抱起来，他刚要尖叫，那男人又把手放在他的膝窝下托住了他。他整个人悬在空中，双腿M字打开，腿间的淫旎的春光和楚楚可怜的哭颜连都映在车窗上。李泰容实在没脸看玻璃上自己被干的一片狼籍的下身，鸵鸟心态地低头擦眼泪，男人的阴茎这次却没有急着操进来，而是在入口处打着转，他痒得不行，忍不住开始摆动下身想逃开，小穴却被操得食髓知味，主动吸紧了那根肉棒。有了他后穴的邀请，男人更加凶狠地开始侵犯他。李泰容被抱在男人的怀里操得脚趾蜷缩，手里抓不到东西，只能再次咬住指节，牙印由鲜红转成暗红色渗出血来，李泰容也没感受到痛，他的小穴被操开来流着水，前列腺被一次次的顶撞，不管是理智还是痛觉都让冲上脑门的快感洗刷的一干二净，他满脑袋只想着让那人干得更深，甚至开始主动地往下坐。男人也没让他失望，掐住他的大腿开始猛力冲刺。每一次抽插都是整根拔出又狠狠地撞入，他压低了声音尖叫，即使眼泪模糊了视线他也能看到车窗上映出自己被情欲染成蔷薇色的脸庞，阴茎挺立，小穴不知廉耻地把身下的阴茎吸得更深。  
前端的阴茎得不到抚慰硬得发痛，李泰容偷偷摸摸地伸手去抚慰，然后在一计撞上他前列腺的操干中仰着头倒进男人的颈窝里射出来。他在射精后眼前的一片白光里听到身后的男人笑着骂他婊子，他却只能像没了骨头一样化在这个陌生男人的怀里，两眼迷离地看着车窗里日落的景色上映出自己被侵犯的样子。男人又加快了速度，他控制不住的开始小声的呻吟，扶住小腹还能感受到体内的阴茎隐隐把他的肚子撑起一块，他被吓了一跳，后穴缩紧，男人便猛然缴了械。浓稠的精液深深的射进他的小穴，又随着拔出的阴茎被带出来，泻到地板上。李泰容被男人放下来，两脚颤颤巍巍，被干得合不拢的小穴又吐出一股浊液，那男人啧啧赞叹，掰开他的臀肉，精液顿时都向外涌出来。李泰容才捡回一点羞耻心，打开男人的手胡乱地摸掉精液穿上裤子。  
=========================  
黄旭熙感觉自己后悔得不仅肠子青了，脸也要气青。她今天特地化了全装，穿了新买的裙子，然后套上黑色的运动服还往鞋子塞了增高垫尾随李泰容上了电车，就是为了满足一下假装电车痴汉搞李泰容再露出真面目吓他一跳满足自己的恶趣味，可她千算万算没算到自己精心计划的“假装电车痴汉欺负李泰容”计划会被一个忽然挤过来的男人截糊，更没想到自己会看着自己的男朋友被一个陌生男人的几把操成这幅淫乱的样子。她虽然被挤到一旁，但不仅能看到李泰容被抱起来操和车窗倒影上的活春宫，还清楚地听到李泰容小声地浪叫。黄旭熙更气的牙痒，怎么，被男人操更舒服吗，叫得倒是很骚嘛李泰容。可她转念又恼是自己没守住位置被抢了男人，而且其实还是因为自己的错才让李泰容被强奸，眼泪就涌出来，但她马上想起今天的眼妆不防水，赶紧抬头给眼睛扇风把泪水逼回去。一低头就看到那男人居然射在了李泰容里面，精液滴滴答答地沿着李泰容红肿的穴口流下来，李泰容一脸媚态，像没了发条的玩偶一样软在那男人的怀里。黄旭熙只觉得像是被用力甩了一耳光，咬牙切齿地掏出手机拍了一张照，等着秋后算帐。

 

李泰容被操得脱力，连下车都是顺着人流被挤出车门。好不容易挪到站台上，他刚想找把椅子小坐片刻，又被腿间的黏腻恶心得洁癖发作，于是决定赶紧回家洗澡。  
“泰容哥哥。”  
李泰容大惊失色，甚至怀疑被强奸是不是会导致出现幻觉，但眼前站着的的确是他的女朋友，在12月的寒风里居然还穿着超短裙等他。他不禁回忆起刚才在电车上的事，心里顿时升腾起一股对黄旭熙的愧疚之感。  
“旭熙？你怎么来了？”  
黄旭熙脸上没有往常一般热情的笑容，只是勾了勾嘴角扯出勉强像是微笑的表情，“我不能来吗？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
李泰容连忙走上前，他才想起刚才与黄旭熙发的消息，黄旭熙像是真的不大高兴，但是他思来想去愣是没想到自己触了她什么怒点。他小心翼翼的抚上黄旭熙的肩膀，黄旭熙回握住他的手，与他对视：“哥哥，带我回你家吧。”

 

李泰容和黄旭熙手牵着手走回他家，他看黄旭熙黑着脸没敢问她为什么忽然要到他家，但路上又忍不住想，如果忽视掉屁股里夹着的精液那这可真是梦中的“带女朋友回家”场景。  
家里没人，李泰容脱了鞋又去给黄旭熙找拖鞋。耳畔却传来“咔哒”一声，李泰容抬头，看见黄旭熙在背后锁上了门。他一头雾水，黄旭熙穿上拖鞋，冷冷地发令：“把衣服都脱了。”  
“？”  
李泰容一愣，黄旭熙皱起眉头，“哥哥没听到我说话吗？请把衣服和裤子都脱掉。”  
她故意把敬语说得生硬，李泰容觉得她的眼神像是那天在医务室一样危险，没敢多犹豫，赶紧脱下裤子，把大腿间的罪证暴露出来。  
李泰容听到黄旭熙深呼吸了几次，然后才开口质问他身上痕迹的来源。李泰容支支吾吾，黄旭熙一把亮出手机，他惊愕的看到屏幕上自己被那个男人抱起来侵犯的照片，只能闭嘴静静等待黄旭熙的审判。  
黄旭熙握着手机向他靠近，他被她咄咄逼人的气势压得不住后退，黄旭熙红着眼睛对他说：“我都看见了哦，哥哥在电车上被其他的男人干得很舒服吧，叫得那么大声是不是一点点都没有想到旭熙？”  
李泰容其实想反驳自己没有叫得很大声，但是黄旭熙含泪的眼睛看得他心疼，他伸手想去擦她的眼泪，却被黄旭熙打到一边，又把他推倒在沙发上。黄旭熙蹲下来掰开他的腿，手指毫不留情地撑开他被干得穴肉外翻的小穴。他痛得又涌出泪来，黄旭熙咬牙切齿地看着他：“哥哥真是讨人厌的婊子吧，居然把精液全部吃进去了，是不是天天背着我和其他人做爱？”  
李泰容想哭，被电车痴汉强奸还正好让自己女朋友撞见进行荡妇羞辱要怎么解释清楚，他只能不停的对着黄旭熙的道歉。黄旭熙皱着眉头又把手指往深处伸，骂李泰容简直是个妓女，把精液吃得太深都挖不出来。李泰容从未被这么骂过，而且侮辱他的居然还是自己的女朋友，忍不住开始啜泣着否认。  
“旭熙啊……我真的不是故意的……”  
黄旭熙猛地扇了他的臀瓣一巴掌，留下一个清晰的掌印。李泰容觉得像火烧一样痛，咬着下唇不让自己叫出声，黄旭熙的手指在他的后穴里用力抠挖，刚被侵犯过的小穴格外敏感，加上她有意无意地蹭过了他的前列腺，李泰容居然又硬起来了。黄旭熙轻蔑地一笑，抽出指头带出满手浊液，嫌弃地往李泰容的大腿上一蹭，又捡起李泰容丢在地上的皮带，歪着头问他：“哥哥的身体这么淫乱，是不是要接受一点惩罚？”  
李泰容拼命摇头，却被罪恶感钉在沙发上不敢挣扎。黄旭熙让李泰容跪在沙发上背对着她把下身撅起来，李泰容说这个姿势也太羞耻，被黄旭熙红着双眼一瞪就怂得乖乖照办。  
这个姿势能把李泰容的下身完全展示在黄旭熙的眼前，他隐约听到黄旭熙笑他像只发情的母猫，侧过头去看见她把皮带对折，一边轻点自己的掌心一边对着自己的屁股若有所思。  
黄旭熙用皮带随意地拍了拍李泰容的大腿内侧，又顺着他腿间干掉的精液一路向上，抵住他的穴口，李泰容发出一声幼猫般的呜咽，黄旭熙顿时兴奋得浑身发热，脱了外套露出露脐的紧身内搭。她发现李泰容悄悄回头看，却被惊得满面通红地扭回头，于是更加得意，暗暗夸自己的演技过人，把李泰容唬得罪恶感爆棚乖乖听话。她活动活动手腕，尝试性的先抽了一鞭，李泰容带着哭腔的尖叫一声，高高的仰起头。黄旭熙觉得她可爱的紧，完全笑了气，脸上却还装着一副冷酷无情的样子又打下去第二下。李泰容抱着沙发扶手哭得喘不上气，黄旭熙看着他臀肉上的鞭痕叠着掌印疑心自己是不是下手太重，又卸了点力抽了第三下。  
李泰容无力的回头求她原谅自己，黄旭熙撇嘴，敲敲他的背说出轨的男人可不能就这么放过，然后发现李泰容居然因为她的鞭打硬的更厉害，阴茎顶在沙发上留下一道长长的水痕。她马上下了要把李泰容打到射精的决心，抡圆了手臂又在李泰容的臀上留下第四鞭。黄旭熙在每一下鞭打之间还留下一些时间给李泰容调整，抱着手臂问李泰容他是不是背着女朋友和别人做爱的荡妇，李泰容哭得说不出话，被黄旭熙又一鞭下去只能点头答应，说自己是个无耻的婊子。  
“那哥哥是不是应该接受一点惩罚呢？”  
“是……旭熙请惩罚我吧……”  
太可爱了，黄旭熙在心里尖叫，他竟然会被自己打到性奋起来！她又庆幸自己来之前在网上查过sm的教程，故抽起李泰容来也不至于毫无章法。不过她手劲天生就大，即使有意控制也打得李泰容伏在沙发上哭到哑了嗓子。黄旭熙换了个角度，又往他臀缝上来了一计，或许是无意间打到了李泰容的会阴，他终于抽搐着射了在沙发上。黄旭熙有点惊讶于他这次居然射得这么快，但还是扶住了李泰容的腰把他翻过来让他躺到沙发上。  
李泰容抽噎着摸上黄旭熙的脸说对不起，黄旭熙却突然哭了起来，扑进李泰容的怀里。他连忙抱住她黄旭熙的眼泪浸湿了他的衬衫，让他更有一种出轨的罪恶感，手足无措的对着黄旭熙头顶的发旋说对不起。黄旭熙抬头咬牙切齿地看他，说哥哥只能是我一个人的，可是如果有下次要怎么办。李泰容一咬牙，说不会有下次了，我愿意接受旭熙的惩罚。黄旭熙终于演不下去，把头埋进李泰容胸口偷笑，好在李泰容累的神智不清没有发现，她便用力在李泰容的锁骨上留下一个牙印：“有下次就杀了你❤️”


End file.
